


My sweet pumpkin

by patersof



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patersof/pseuds/patersof
Summary: "I know you're going to love it pumpkin" you turned when you heard that nickname. He had never called you that before."What did you call me Pat?" You told him smiling, he realized what he said and immediately got nervous."Um… nothing, I just, um, forget it ok?" He started to blush a lot "It's just that I… I thought it was a nice nickname, but you sure don't like it, and it's very stupid and corny, it…" You kissed him, making him shut up."It's not stupid Pat, it's very cute" you said with a smile "I love it" He looked at you with a big smile, his dimples were quite marked, he looked adorable.He brought you closer to him and kissed you on the forehead "You are the best" he caressed your cheek "pumpkin"
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson) & You, Paterson (Paterson)/Original Female Character(s), Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	My sweet pumpkin

It was already after three in the afternoon that Friday in the small town of Paterson New Jersey, the small rays of the sun were passing through the clouds and the window of your room.

A towel above your head held your hair wet, and you looked directly into your closet. You had a date in less than an hour and you weren't ready, you didn't know what to wear or how you were going to put on makeup. It was very frustrating.

"Ugh I have nothing to wear, damn it. I had to buy that sweater yesterday, but nooo! Now I have nothing"

You literally took your entire wardrobe out of your closet, and you saw it. It was that old wine red turtleneck you thought you had lost on the move from your hometown to Paterson. You didn't wait any longer and you put it on, along with some jeans and boots, it was not a very elegant date, you would just go for a coffee to walk in the park near the waterfall. But something in you said it was going to be more than that.

You combed your hair, you preferred to let it dry naturally, you were too lazy to dry it with the hairdryer.

You were quietly putting on makeup until you heard the doorbell of your apartment ringing "What the hell? It's impossible that it's already four o'clock" You checked your cell phone, and yes, it was. "Oh shit" you cursed, you tried to put your makeup on as quickly as possible without hardly seeing yourself in the mirror. "Wait a minute, I’ll be there in a minute!" You screamed loud enough for him to hear "Oh shit oh shit" you whispered frustrated.

What you didn't know was that your red lip paint had smudged a bit.

Nervous you went to open the door, and there he was, handsome as always. He was wearing a cute brown leather jacket along with a simple white shirt and jeans. His hair was a bit messy and a small strand crossed his forehead, he had his hands behind his back.

"Hey Pat" you said with a smile.

"Hi pretty" he smiled back at you and kissed you on the cheek, he stared at you more than normal.

"What? Am I not up to the occasion?" You said with a nervous smile, he tried to speak but you interrupted him "Is it the sweater? I knew I didn't have to bring this old thing from ..." he cut you off.

"Honey, your lipstick is smeared, that's all" he began to laugh loudly "Come love, I'll help you" in that he took one of his big hands from behind his back and tried to wipe the little lipstick you had ran. You blushed a lot "And you are very beautiful today honey"

"Thank you very much Pat" you laughed "What do you have back there?" You said curiously.

"Oh! Yes ..." he said, remembering suddenly "Um ... they are for you", he said, looking at the ground flushed, handing you a bouquet of flowers, you looked at him with sweetness

"Aw Paterson! They are very beautiful, really, thank you" you said and then gave him a big hug. He hugged you back

"I just remembered the time you told me that you love flowers" he said hesitating a bit "Specifically daisies, so I wanted to give you some"

You looked at him with a smile "You remembered ..." you said softly "I thought you wouldn't remember it, or you didn't pay attention at that moment" you said putting the flowers close to your face to smell them

"I always pay attention to you" he said a little serious "Even if it is the most insignificant thing, I always listen to you, never doubt that" in that he took your hand and squeezed it with affection.

"Sometimes I think you are a product of my imagination you know?" You said laughing "How can you be so sweet to me?" Asked

"Because you deserve to be treated like that, and much more" he said and then kissed your forehead. "So are we leaving honey? We're running late," Paterson said.

"Oh! Yes. Let me find my bag, put the flowers on the table, and wipe my lipstick well and we'll go."

  
  


You two were walking through town hand in hand, talking about various topics. You didn't know which coffee shop Paterson would take you to so you asked him.

"It's a new coffee shop a few blocks from the bus station" he said releasing your hand, to put her arm around your waist. "I know you're going to love her  **_pumpkin_ ** " you turned when you heard that nickname. He had never called you that before.

"What did you call me Pat?" You told him smiling, he realized what he said and immediately got nervous.

"Um… nothing, I just, um, forget it ok?" He started to blush a lot "It's just that I… I thought it was a nice nickname, but you sure don't like it, and it's very stupid and corny it…" You kissed him, making him shut up.

"It's not stupid Pat, it's very cute" you said with a smile "I love it" He looked at you with a big smile, his dimples were quite marked, he looked adorable.

He brought you closer to him and kissed you on the forehead "You are the best" he caressed your cheek " **_pumpkin_ ** " you laid your face on his hand with affection and kissed him.

After that emotional and romantic moment, the two of you continued walking for about ten minutes until you reached a very old brick building, it was a part of the town that you had never been to.

Paterson opened the coffee shop door for you, and you were astonished as you entered. It was the most beautiful coffee shop you've ever been to.

All its walls were bookcases, completely filled with books of all colors and themes. There were no empty walls, only where the coffee bar was located, at the back of the premises there was an old brown wooden piano, there were yellow chairs and armchairs, it was beautiful.

"Paterson this coffee shop is beautiful!" You said excitedly "Look at all these books, my God!" You started browsing the bookshelves. Paterson was staring at you with a smile.

"Do you like pumpkin?" Paterson asked you hugging you from behind, with his hands on your waist and his head resting on top of yours.

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?" You turned around to be face to face with him. He continued with his hands on your waist "You know very well that I adore these kinds of places' love" in that you kissed him sweetly.

Paterson followed the kiss, and by surprise, he began to deepen the kiss, you did not refuse. One of his hands slowly came down from your waist and the other went up to your neck. You were in one of the corridors full of books, there were not many people in the cafeteria and the workers were much further away, by the coffee bar.

The person you least expected to make a scene like that was Paterson, but he was kissing you with fervor. And you loved it.

His big hand came down and reached your butt, and squeezed it tightly, you moaned between the kiss, his other hand, on the back of your neck, forced you not to stop kissing him. This situation was too exciting, you did not know that Paterson could be that wild, much less in a public place. He continued to squeeze your butt and you moaned again, this time a little loud, in that Paterson stopped kissing you and looked at you with his almost black eyes because of how excited he was, he passed his hand to your mouth and with his thumb, he pressed your lips, and said softly "Shhh pumpkin, I don't want the whole coffee shop to hear you moan" He brought his face closer to yours and whispered "Only I can hear you moan pumpkin, no one else, understand?" 

You were still in shock from what had just happened, you couldn't find the words, you had never known this part of Paterson, but you already loved it.

"I asked you ..." he came closer to you, and lowered his hand that was on your lips to your butt, squeezed it with more force, and kissed you with fervor again, when he finished kissing he bit your lip sensually "if you understood me pumpkin" you nodded "Use the words love, if you don't I can't understand you" he whispered very close to your lips

"Yes honey" you whispered between little moans, he smiled.

"Honey… hmm" he said moving away from you a bit "Later we will discuss that pumpkin" he completely moved away from you, you were surprised by his change of behavior from one moment to another. "Now, do you want your usual coffee? Macchiato no pumpkin?"

You said yes, and he went to the coffee bar, leaving you alone in that hallway completely stunned.

What you didn't know was that it was nothing compared to what awaited you that day. 


End file.
